


Squishy Fish Face

by evelynIttor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Community: cottoncandy_bingo, F/M, Gen, Pregnancy, babies are gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynIttor/pseuds/evelynIttor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellen wasn’t expecting this, babies are gross, all squishy and pink. Cotton candy bingo prompt Love at First Sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squishy Fish Face

It hurt a lot more than she’d been expecting. The pain cut right to her core and it ached, even a day after the fact. But she’d soldiered through it and gladly taken the drugs that had been suggested. This was not a time to be stingy with the medication.

“Hey honey.” 

Ellen mustered up a smile for her husband, her lips seemed to pull up on sore muscles and skin in places she hadn’t known existed. “Hey.”

“You look exhausted.” He bent down to press a gentle kiss to her cheek. “And more beautiful than ever. How many more kids should we have?”

She laughed. “I’m never doing that again. In fact, you might never get to touch me again so keep those hands where I can see ‘m Harvelle.”

He laughed too. “Okay, okay. Just the one for now I guess. She’s beautiful you know.”

“I’ve heard.” Ellen shifted on the bed, wincing as she moved her legs and lifted her hips, patting the bed next to her. Bill sat.

“Have you seen her yet?”

“No.” It wasn’t normal. Not to have seen the baby, but she’d been bleeding a lot and they’d taken her child away, just for a little while. Just until she was better. That’s what the nurses had said. 

“They’re going to bring her soon. And then we’ll get to go home.” Ellen said, already yearning for her own bedroom and her own clothes. If they were still hunting, she would have signed out of the hospital AMA yesterday and recovered on the road, but things were different now.

“Mr. and Mrs. Harvelle?” A white dressed nurse in a mask pushed open the curtain around Ellen’s bed. “I’ve brought someone to see you.” She pushed in a small cart with a box-like enclosure on the top.

“Is that?” Ellen very carefully leaned forward. She’d seen babies before, even had bits of memories of her younger sister as an infant. Scwaling, squishy, red-faced and bad smelling memories. 

“Here you go.” The nurse lifted a bundle wrapped in a pink blanket from the cart and settled it in Ellen’s arms.

The baby was red-faced and squishy looking and she did smell kind of funny, but it was more like hospital soap layered on top of something sweet and beautiful. There was a light in her baby’s eyes, a light of happiness and life that nothing else could replicate. 

“Wow.” Ellen reached a finger tentatively towards her child, touching the soft cheek and running it over her tiny baby nose and baby mouth, dipping her finger into the blanket to feel the tiny ear and the few strands of blond hair on top of her head.

“You were right.” Bill said, “we had a girl after all. I could’ve sworn she was going to be a boy. Right up until she came up and the doctor said it was a girl.”

“I knew she was a girl. I could feel it.” Ellen whispered back, their argument finally had an answer and she was right.

“Have you decided on a name yet?” The nurse asked, looking up from whatever papers she had been going over.

“We never talked about what to name a girl.” Bill said. That was a lie. One night, before they’d stopped hunting, they’d laid in bed and whispered about Ellen’s sister and whether or not it would be creepy to name their child after her. They’d never talked about it again.

“Let’s keep the name we picked out, I like it.” 

“We can’t name a baby girl Joseph William.” Bill protested.

“I’m going to call her Jo.” Ellen said and Jo turned her face towards her mother’s finger, as if agreeing to the name. “See, she likes it.”

“Actually, she’s hungry.” The nurse reached out for the baby and Ellen handed her back. “Would you like to try?” The nurse nodded towards Ellen’s chest. 

“That’s my cue to leave.” Bill got off the bed and looked at his daughter again. “I’ll just wait out in the hall and think about names.” He hurried out past the curtain, already thinking of the possibilities.


End file.
